Before the Boy who Lived
by Mister Jackkkk
Summary: Pre-Harry.POV change each chapter and there will be swearing and inappropriate behaviour of all sorts M for safety. I'm doing a lot of research to be as accurate as possible with my information if you spot a problem give me a ping and I'll tend to it ASAP


**A/N  
Okay, so very sorry that I haven't done anything lately, I've been lacking in the internet department but, that means I've had a lot of free time to re-write this idea.  
I'm sure some of you had read my bait the untitled Pre-Harry series so, here's chapter one!**

Chapter One: Introducing Remus Lupin.

It was a few nights before the full moon and Remus Lupin lay in bed with his bedroom door open, listening to the muffled noise of the tellie. He had heard a strange noise outside, almost like a moan, and was trying to get the courage to go outside to investigate it.  
After a loud crash right outside his bedroom window he decided that he had waited long enough, so with his heart pounding in his ears he tip toed past his sleeping father on the lounge and opened the back door.

'Hello? Anyone there?' he called out to the darkness, before taking a few steps into his backyard.  
Squinting, Remus turns his face this way and that, trying to find the source of the noise, hoping that his eyes become adjusted to the dark soon.

'... maybe it was a bird,' whispered the scrawny boy, '... because birds fall out of the sky all the time.'  
He was just about to re-enter the comfort of his home when a bush rustled; Remus couldn't help letting a small yelp escape his lips when the bush spoke.  
'I'm not a bird,' it said painfully, causing the poor boy to trip over a garden ornament, 'I should really practice my landings – crap!' a boy tumbles out of the bush proving that of course, plants don't talk.

This boy was not that much taller than Remus; or he could have just seemed taller with his jet, black hair sticking out in odd directions, his large rimmed glasses hung off one ear and the strange boy, seeming a little mental, held a broken broom in both hands.

'My Dad's gonna dock my pocket money for this one!,' the stranger throws the object to the floor, straightens his glasses and proceeds to glare at the broom.  
Remus couldn't get his head around the idea that this boy's father would punish him for breaking a broom. In fact, he couldn't figure out how this boy happened to be in his backyard in the first place since he fell from the sky.

'Um... excuse me,' croaked Remus, wringing his hands together, 'but, where did you come from?'  
'Hmm?' vocalized the odd boy, 'Merlin's Beard, don't tell me I crash landed in a Muggle's backyard!'  
Remus frowned, offended that he was called a Muggle.  
'Muggle? I beg your pardon but, I am not a Muggle,'  
'Oh, that's good,' the boy placed one hand behind his back and rotated the other in front of his body, 'James Potter, pleased to make your acquaintance,' he bowed at the waist.  
'Remus Lupin...'  
'Didn't your father buy you a broom?' questioned James.  
'No... I just found out that I'm a wizard...' he stared at the broken broom.  
'Oh, so, you're half?'  
'No... I had an accident when I was little so, my father took us out to the boonies and made sure that I would be safe... he never expected me to become a wizard, so, he taught himself to be a Muggle... I just found out today actually.' Remus eyed the twigs in the boy's hair.  
'Are you going to Hogwarts? 'cause that's where I'm headed, best damn school in the world! Can I borrow your fire place? I need to get home and figure out some excuse to why I broke my first broom,' James cut across Remus' story, not seeming the slightest bit interested.  
'Um, yes, I'll be going to Hogwarts, and sure.'

The boys tip toe past Remus' sleeping father and into the den, where a small fire blazes in the corner of the room.  
'There you go,' Remus watches James closely as he pulls a small bag out of his pocket.  
'Floo powder,' states James, throwing it over the fire, causing it to splutter green, 'I'll leave some here for you if you like,' he smiles stepping into it, 'come over tomorrow and we can go get out supplies together. Oh, if you don't turn up tomorrow, I'll just come right back and drag you off, he winks and clears his throat, 'Potter Estate,' he shouts and is gone with a puff of smoke.

Remus headed back off to bed, hoping that the other wizards weren't going to be as rude as this one.


End file.
